La prophécie
by meraude
Summary: Harry et ses amis entrent en septième année. Au programme, nouveau professeur, nouvelles intrigues.
1. Default Chapter

Ceci est ma première fic d'Harry Potter. Quand j'ai décidé de l'écrir, j'ai été aider par mon amie Rêveuse. Elle m'a souvent donné de l'inspiration, alors je lui dis un gros MERCI!!!!!  
  
Comme de raison, aucun des personnages de JKR ne m'apartiennent.   
  
  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
  
Severus Rogue, maître des potions se rendait au bureau du directeur qui l'avait convié.  
-Que peut bien me vouloir Dumbledore ? se demanda-t-il.  
Il frappa à la porte et attendit. La porte s'ouvrit bientôt sur le vieux directeur. Il le pria d'entrer se que Severus s'empressa de faire.   
-J'ai à te présenter le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, dit Dumbledore. Il se nomme Alcor Arrowny.  
C'est alors que Severus remarqua le jeune professeur assis en silence sur une chaise. Il hocha la tête à son intention et reporta son attetion sur Dumbledore.  
-Et c'est pour cela que vous m'avez fait venir? demanda-t-il.  
-Non, répondit Dumbledore. Je dois vous demander de faire des potions tue-loup cete année. Le nouveau professeur en aura besoin.  
-Encore un loup-garou! s'exclama Rogue avec colère. Nous avons eu assez de problème avec Remus Lupin, il y a quatre ans.  
Tout en parlant, il remarqua qu'Alcor avait l'air mal à l'aise. Et c'était normal, il avait mal réagit. Il accepta, à contre coeur, de préparer la potion et se força à sourir se qui ressembla à une grimace.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient dans le train, en route vers Poudlard, célèbre école de sorcellerie, pour leur dernière année d'étude.  
-Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous sommes déjà en septième année! s'exclama soudain Hermione. Je me rapelle la première fois où je suis entrée dans se train...  
Ron roula les yeux à ce souvenir et commença à bougonner. Hermionne n'en tint pas compte.  
-Je n'étais pas vraiment...  
Elle fut de nouveau interompue par la porte du compartiment qui s'estv ouverte. Neville Londubat se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Il n'avait pas beaucoup change si ce n'était des quelques cicatrices qu'il avait dans le visage. Il demanda:  
-Est-ce que je peux m'assoire avec vous?  
-Bien sûr, dit Ron tout content que Neville ait interompu Hermione.  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu as eu au visage Neville? s'écria cette dernière.  
-C'est un chien enragé qui m'a attaqué. Heureusement, ma grand-mère était là et elle l'a repoussé.  
Hermione n'insista pas, mais sentait que se n',était pas un chien qui avait fait ça.   
Après avoir parlé de tout et de rien pendant une heure, ils en vinrent à parler des professeurs.  
-Je me demande qui va être le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal cette année, dit Harry.  
-Après le vampire de l'année dernière, ajouta Ron, plus rien ne peut m'étonner.  
-D',ailleur, fit Hermione, le vampire ressemblait beaucoup à Rogue. Vous ne trouvez pas?  
-Peut-être, répondit Harry. Mais il aurait fallu qu'il puisse prendre une potion qui l'aurait empêché de mourir au soleil.  
-Quelle déduction, Potter! dit une voix d'un ton sarcastique.  
Drago Malefoy venait d'entrer dans le compartiment, toujours encadré de Crabbe et Goyle.  
-Mais il aurrait vraiment dut te mordre l'année dernière. Ça t'aurait tué et nous serions débarassés de toi.  
-Ne souhaite jamais de chose comme ça Malefoy, avertit Neville en se levant.  
Il avait le teint livide, mais la voix ferme. Tout le monde étaient étonné par ça réaction. Était-ce bien Neville Londubat qui avait parlé? Ce même Neville Londubat qui se laissait toujours marcher sur les pieds. Drago parut perplexe pendant quelques secondes, mais se ressaisit vite. Il dit, avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres.  
-Tu as enfin trouvé du courage. Ça commençait à être le temps. Après six année d'étude.  
-Tu sais compter Malefoy, répliqua Neville. Depuis quand?  
Le sourire de Drago s'effaça. Crabbe et Goyle s'avencèrent, menacents, mais Neville ne broncha pas. Harry et Ron sortirent tout deux leur baguettes et Hermione avait peur que ça dégénère en bagarre, mais Drago dit:  
-Crabbe, Goyle, on s'en va.  
Il je ta un regard noir à Neville et partit. Ron se tourna vers se dernier.  
-Je suis impressionné! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as tenu tête à Malefoy et tu n'as pas bougé d'un pouce quand Crabbe et Goyle se sont avancés.  
-Ce n'est pas si impressionnant que ça. Vous l'avez fait souvent.  
-Oui, mais nous étions toujours armés de notre baguette, répliqua Harry. Toi tu n'avais rien.  
Neville se rassit et regarda par la fenêtre.  
-Tu te serais vraiment battu contre eux? demanda Hermione d'une petite voix.  
-Bien sûr que non! répondit Neville.  
Il se tourna vers elle et ajouta, avec un sourir:   
-Ils n'auraient jamais osés. Ils n'avaient pas intérêt de toute façon. Eux non plus n'avaient pas leur baguette. Pourquoi penses-tu que Malefoy a décidé de partir?  
Sur ces mots, les quatres Gryffondor se mirent à rirent. Quand, enfin, ils redevinrent sérieux, ils constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin de Poudlard. Dans environ une heure, ils seraient dans la grande salle avec tout les autres élèves de l'école. Il y aurait la cérémonie de répartition et le discour de Dumbledore. En attendant, ils décidèrent de jouer à la bataille explosive. Après une heure à se faire exploser les cartes à la figure, le Poudlard arriva à destination. Les élèves sortirent du train et une voix couvrit le vacarme de leurs conversations:  
-Les premières année, par ici!  
-Salut Hagrid! s'exclamèrent Harry, Ron et Hermione.  
-Ça va vous trois? demanda le demi-géant.  
Harry acquiesca et son expression devint sérieuse. Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais il fut entraîné par les autres élèves et renonça à parler à Hagrid. Il rejoint Hermione, Ron et Neville et ils entrèrent dans l'une des calèches sans chevaux. Ils arrivèrent au château et rencontrèrent la plupart de leur compagnons Gryffondor. Ils bavardèrent un peu avant de se rendre à la grande salle ensemble. Ils s'assirent et continuèrent de bavarder jusqu'à ce que les première année n'arrivent. Ils étaient tous impressionnés et la plupart étaient nerveux. McGonagall commença la répartition qui ne dura pas très longtemps vut le nombre restrain d'élèves. Un groupe de Gryffondor formé de Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Sean, Seamus, Dean et Ginny, bavardaient et applaudissaient distraitement avec les autres en entendant le Choixpeau crier Gryffondor.  
-Avez-vous le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal! demanda Dean.  
-Non, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention, répondis Harry.  
-Il n'a pas l'air vieux, fit remarquer Ginny.  
En effet, le nouveau professeur ne devait pas avoir plus de trente ans. Il était assi à côté de Rogue et ils parlaient.  
-En plus, on dirait qu'il est ami avec Rogue, ajouta Seamus. Ils bavardent ensemble.  
-Ils ne sont pas nécessairement amis, répliqua Hermione. Rogue voulait peut-être juste faire la connaissance de son nouveau colègue.  
-Je dirais plus que c'est le contraire, la contredit Ron. Crois-tu vraiment que Rogue pourrait faire ça?  
Hermione hocha la tête, mais ne dit rien. Le silence s'installa entre les Gryffondor. Heureusement, Dumbledore se leva pour dire son discour habituel de début d'année.  
-Bienvenue à vous chers élèves! s'exclama-t-il. Une nouvelle année commence même si nous ne sommes pas aussi nombreux que ce que nous aurions dut être. Cela ne nous empêchera pas de passer une bonne année. Je tiens à vous dire que la forêt interdite est encore et toujours interdite, que vous ne devez faire aucune magie dans les couloirs et que certains objets ne sont pas admis à Poudlard. Pour plus de détails, allez voir Mr. Rusard, notre concierge. Maintenant, puisque vous devez tous avoir faim, Bon appétit!  
Les plats se remplirent de mets tandis que les professeurs et les élèves se servirent. Après quelques minutes, Sean s'éria:  
-Hey! Mlle Trelawney s'est jointe aux professeurs. Je me demande ce qui la fait descendre.  
-Elle devait surement avoir des choses très importantes à communiquer à Dumbledore. répondis Neville d'un ton sarcastique. Du genre, la mort est sur nous. Elle se raproche de plus en plus et va bientôt nous atteindre. Quelqu'un va mourir cette année.  
-On ne plaisente pas avec la Divination! s'indigna Pavarti Patil qui était assise à côté d'eux et qui avait entendu leur conversation.  
Hermione roula les yeux et marmonna. Elle s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose quand Dumbledore se leva et dit aux élèves d'aller se coucher, car ils commençaient le lendemain. Hermione alla faire son travail de préfète tandis que les autres allèrent à leur dortoire.  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
  
Fin du premier chapitre.  
Comment vous avez trouvé????????  
J'aimerais bien que vous me le dites.  
  
Encore merci à Rêveuse!!!!!  
  
  
  
Meraude 


	2. chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2  
  
  
Harry se leva de bonne heure et remarqua que Ron était déjà parti pour aller manger. Il décida d'aller le rejoindre. En arrivant, il remarqua que Ron avait une expression d'horreur peinte sur le visage.  
-Nous avons tout nos cours avec les Serpentard, s'exclama-t-il quand Harry fut assis.  
-Pas tout nos cours, rectifia Hermione. Le trois quart.  
Elle tendit son emploi du temps à Harry qui eut la même expression que Ron en voyant qu'en plus de commencer en Divination, ils allaient avoir les Serpentard avec eux. En examinant de plus près, il vit qu'ils avaient aussi Potion, Histoire de la magie, Soins aux créatures magiques et Métamorphose avec eux. Seul Botanique et Défense contre les forces du Mal étaient avec respectivement les Pouffsoufle et les Serdaigle. Plus loin, on entendit Neville grogner.  
-Je crois que Neville a eut son emploi du temps, dit Hermione d'un ton léger.  
-Elle est contente puisqu'elle n'a pas Divination avec nous, chuchota Ron à Harry.  
Ce dernier approuva d'un hochement de tête. Les trois se levèrent pour aller à leurs cours.  
-On se revoit en Potion, s'écria Hermione avant de se diriger à son cour.  
-Nous dvrions y aller, proposa Harry. Il ne faudrait pas être en retard.  
Ils commencèrent à monter les marche de la tour nord.  
  
***  
  
Neville se tenait la plus loin possible des Serpentards. Ce qu'il avait fait dans le train s'était répendu comme une trainée de poudre. Tout les élèves de l'école l'avaient apris en moins d'une heure. La plupart d'entre eux étaient impressionnés, mais les autres éprouvaient du mépris envers lui. Mais il ne s'en fesait pas trop, c"était normal venant des Serpentards. Il les entendait railler dans leur coin.  
-Il se croit courageux, mais nous n'avions pas nos baguettes, Potter et Weasley si, dit Malefoy.  
{ Pourquoi le cour ne commence-t-il pas? Se demanda Neville. L'atmosphère devrait les calmer et même les faire somnoler.}  
À ce moment, Harry et Ron arrivèrent.  
-Salut Neville, s'exclama se dernier. Ça va?  
-Ça irait mieux si on avait pas à endurer les Serpentards toute l'avant-midi et une partie de l'après-midi, répondit Neville. Ça commence vraiment bien l'année: Divination, Potion, Histoire de la magie et Défense contre les forces du Mal.  
-Au moins nous avons le dernier cour sans les Serpentards, dit Harry..  
À se moment, la trappe s'ouvrit et l'échelle en argent descendit. Les élèves montèrent et pénétrèrent dans l'atmosphère de la classe de Divination. Personne ne fut vraiment surpris quand Trelawney commença à leur prédire leur avenir.  
-Je suis sûr qu'elle va te dire que tu vas mourrir cette année, chuchota Ron à Harry. Peut-être pas aussi direct que ça.  
Comme pour lui donner raison, le professeur poussa un cri et s'exclama:  
-La mort est près de toi mon pauvre chéri!  
Ce qui fit rire les Serpentards. Harry roula les yeux, mais le professeur ne sembla pas le remarquer. Elle continua à prédire l'avenir des autres élèves tout en lui jetant des regard inquiets, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparraisse sous ses yeux. Mais elle s'arrêta soudain de parler en arrivant devant Neville qi sembla mal à l'aise. Elle ouvrit et ferma la bouche sans qu'un son ne puisse en sortir. Elle devint pâle et sembla sur le point de s'évanouir. Parvati Patil glissa rapidement une chaise vers le professeur qui s'affalla dessus. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres et respirait bruyament, une main sur le coeur. Quand elle se fut ressaisit, elle dit à Neville:  
-Je veux te voir après le cour.  
Elle commença à leur exposer la théorie de l'année. Ils allaient apprendre à interprêter les rêves. Ça avait l'air intéressant.  
-Au moins ça va nous changer des boules de cristals, dit Harry d'une voix tremblante.  
Il était encore secoué par la réaction de Trelawney comme tout les autres.  
-Tu crois que Neville va mourrir? Que c'est pour ça que Trelawney à réagit comme ça? demanda Ron.  
-Je n'en sait rien, répondit Harry. À chaque fois qu'elle fait une prédiction pendant les cours, elle à l'air moins énervée. Peut-être qu'elle à fait une vrai prédiction même si on ne sait pas ce que c'est.  
-On ne devrait pas s'y fier, dit Ron. La Divination est une branches douteuse de la magie.  
-Tu as passé l'été avec Hermione ou quoi? s'exclama Harry.  
Ron rougit.  
-Euh... Trelawney approche. Fesons comme si on travaillait.  
Ils ouvrirent leurs livres à une page au hasard. Pour le premier cour, ils devaient essayer de se rappeler d'un rêve qu'ils avaient pendant l'été. Comme Harry ne voulait pas se souvenir des siens, il proposa à Ron d'analyser le premier qui lui passerait par la tête.  
-Je me souviens que dans un de mes rêves j'étais debout devant chez moi et je regardais une haie.  
-Si j'en crois le livre, dit Harry après avoir cherché, un de tes secrets sera dévoilé.  
Il eu un sourir malicieux et Ron rougit encore plus.  
  
***  
  
Après le cour, ils rejoignirent Hermione pour le cour de Potion.  
-Nous avons déjà des devoirs, railla Ron. En plus, il y en a un qui est pour tout les matins.  
-Ce n'est pas si terrible, protesta Hermione. Vous n'avez qu'a noter un rêve et l'analyser.  
-Mais nous avons à noter tout nos rêves, dit Harry.  
-Au moins, ça vous sera utile pour vos cours.  
Hermione savait qu' Harry fesait, la plupart du temps, des cauchemards sur Voldemort.  
-Au fait,elle a été bizarre la réaction de Trelawney, dit Ron pour changer de sujet.  
-Qu'a-t-elle fait demanda Hermione.  
Les garçons le lui expliquèrent et firent part de leurs inquiètudes. Elle les regarda bizarrement et dit:  
-Mais vous savez que la Divination est une branche douteuse de la magie.  
-C'est bizarre, fit Harry d'un air parfaitement inocent, Ron a dit exactement la même chose.  
Ron recommença à rougir.  
-Mais il est possible qu'elle ait eu une vrai prédiction, balbutilla-t-il.  
Rogue arriva dans la classe avec son air habituel. Il commença le cour en leur expliquant comment faire un potion tue-loup, car s'était se qu'il allait apprendre à faire cette année.  
-Je garderai les rares potions qui seront bien faites.  
Celle d'Hermione fut bien réussi, mais celle de Neville était lamentable. Elle était devenue noire et une étrange fumée orange en sortait.  
-Professeur, je crois que Londubat a raté sa potion, dit un Serpentard.  
-Ouais! Ce n'est pas encore Halloween Londubat, ajouta Malefoy.   
-La potion devait être bleu foncée, s'écria Rogue. Dix point de moins à Gryffondor.  
La fin du cour fut annoncée et au même moment, la potion de Neville explosa. Ce dernier dut rester pour nettoyer.  
  
***  
  
-Lave moi ça et en vitesse, grogna Rogue.  
Neville s'executa. Il n'avait pas envie de s'attirer encore plus les foudres de Rogue. Il se dit:  
{ Hermione avait raison, il ressemble vraiment au vampire de l'année dernière.}  
Il se leva brusquement à cette pensée, mais comme il était sous un bureau il se cogna la tête. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas émettre un son. Il acheva sa tâche et se dépêcha à aller diner. Ensuite, il se rendit à la bibliothèque.  
{ Si Rogue est un vampire, il faudra en aviser quelqu'un. D'abord, je dois vérifier si j'ai raison. }  
Il entra dans la bibliothèque et prit un livre au hasard. Il le feuilleta en lisant les titres: Les sorcières de Salem. ténèbres et loup-garou, Le feu du phénix, rien ne pouvant lui être utile. Il dut vite partir pour aller en Histoire de la magie.  
  
***  
  
Après le cour, les Gryffondor se dirigèrent vers la classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par les Serdaigles. Le professeur se présenta.  
-Bonjour, je m'appele Alcor Arrowny.  
Il avait l'air nerveux et un peu timide.  
{ Ça doit être sa première année d'enseignement, pensa Harry.}  
-Pendant les quatres prochains cours, enchaina le professeur, vous aurez à apprendre à jeter un sort offensif asser puissant, mais dificile à utiliser. Le sort en question est le Draconis. Quelqu'un peu me dire les effets de se sort?  
Hermione leva aussitôt la main.  
-Le Draconis prend généralement la forme d'un dragon en vol et peu avoir plusieurs effets. Les plus fréquants sont le feu, l'énergie et une petite exposion. Pas suffisante pour tuer quelqu'un si soins apporté.  
-Bravo! Cinq points à Gryffondor. Personne ne peut ajouter quelque chose?  
À la surprise générale, Neville leva la main.  
-La plupart du temps, le Draconis n'est qu'une ilusion, car rares sont les sorciers capalble de l'utiliser convenablement.  
-Excellent! Cinq point de plus à Gryffondor. Maintenant, nous allons essayer de jeter le sort. Je ne crois pas qu'aucun d'entre vous y arrive. Au mieux, il y aura un effet de repoussement.  
Comme le professeur l'avait dit, personne n'arriva à rien faire, au début. Puis plusieurs tables et chaises se mirent à reculer brusquement sous l'effet du sort. Soudain, une des table explosa. Tou le monde se tournèrent vers Hermione, sûrs que c'était elle.  
-Ce n'est pas moi, s'exclama-t-elle.  
-Ce n'est pas possible, dit une Serdaigle.  
-Mais je vous assure que je n'y arrive pas. La preuve, Draconis.  
Elle pointa sa baguette sur une chaise qui recula.  
-C'est qui alors? demanda Dean.  
-Vous ne me croirez pas, répondit Hermione, mais c'est Neville.  
-Quoi? s'écrièrent ils tous. 


	3. chapitre 3

CHAPITRE 3  
  
Un mois avait passé depuis le début de l'année. Neville avait tenté à plusieurs reprises de prouver que Rogue était un vampire, mais sans succès.  
Une fois, il l'avait vu boire un liquide rouge, mais ce n'était qu'une potion. Un autre fois, Rogue avait refusé une salade qui contenait de l'ail. Mais rien n'était sufisant comme preuve. La semaine dernière, il avait eu une retenue parce qu'il était arrivé une demi-heure en retard à son cour, s'étant endormi dans la bibliothèque. Le visage pâle du professeur, sa bouche formant un rictus dévoilant des canines anormalement longues, venait le hanter dans son someil. Il avait passé une nuit blanche à planifier des plans plus vaseux les uns que les autres pour le démasquer. Le dernier étant d'exposer Rogue au soleil le temps que les potions qu'il aurait pu ingérées ne fasse plus effet. Mais il se voyait mal essayer de retenir son professeur contre son gré. IL doutait que des cordes et des sortilèges pourraient être suffisants pour le retenir. Il fallait qu'il trouve vite un moyen de le démasquer avant qu'il ne tue un élève. Heureusement, c'était samedi.  
***  
  
-Il n'y a rien à faire, railla Ron.  
-Tu pourrais t'entraîner à jeter le Draconis, suggéra Hermione. Personne n'y est arrivé à part Neville. Même après quatre cours.  
-Ouais, aprouva Harry. C'est bizarre qu'il y soit arrivé la première journée.  
-On ne va pas revenir la dessus, s'impatienta Hermione.  
-Mais tu as dis que les seules personnes capables de le faire étaient des sorciers puissants ou des sorciers différent comme les loup-garou, dit Harry.  
-Ça voudrait dire que Neville est un loup-garou! s'eclama Ron.  
Hermione hocha la tête.  
-Peut-être. Il y a un loup-garou qui rôde. Il faudrait vérifier si ce n'est pas lui.  
-Il y a une pleine lune se soir, ajouta Harry.  
-Non, je ne peux pas, dit Ron. Je viens de me souvenir que je n'ai pas fait mon devoir de métamorphose.  
-Hermione le regarda bizarrement.  
-Celui d'il y a trois semaines?  
-Euh...oui.  
***  
  
Au matin, Harry et Ron descendirent rejoindre Hermione dans la Grande Salle.  
-Où est Neville? demanda Harry.  
-Je l'ai vu avec Madame Pomfresh. IL avait l'épaule en sang.  
Elle baissa la voix.  
-Soit il s'est blessé en se battant contre quelque chose cette nuit, ou il s'est blessé par accident.  
-Moi, je pencherais plus pour le premier. Tout le monde croit que c'est un loup-garou depuis qu'on a fait une potion tue-loup, dit Ron.  
-Qu'est-ce que vous complotez? demanda une voix.  
Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent.  
-Neville, siffla Harry. Ne refait jamais ça.  
Il eu un sourir.  
-Voyons, je suis juste arrivé derrière vous. N'importe qui aurait pu le faire. Vous êtes nerveux ou quoi?  
-On ne s'attendait pas à te voir, répondis Hermione. Je t'ai vu avec Madame Pomfresh tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce que tu as eu?  
-Je suis allé aider le professeur Chourave à nourir ses plantes carnivores et l'une d'elle m'a mordu.  
Les trois échangèrent un regard.  
***  
  
Rogue était soulagé. Il n'avait plus à faire de potion tue-loup pour un bout de temps. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas eu trop de travail cette fois-ci. Quelques élèves avient bien réussi leur potion qu'ils avaient fait au premier cour. Notement Hermione Granger. C',était presque la seule à avoir réussi. Mais comment cette fille pouvait-elle réussir toute ses potion? Ça en était presque exaspèrant.  
***  
  
Neville était assi dans un coin isolé de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Après avoir parleé quelques instants avec Harry, Ron et Hermione, il était allé s'asseoir. Il regarda tout ses camarades rire, bavarder,lire ou même faire leur devoirs. Il les enviait un peu de pouvoir être si insouciants.{Si seulement je n'avait pas fait cette rencontre cette été. Je ne serais pas...} Il secoua la tête, refusant de penser à ça. Il décida qu'il irait dehors,se soi pour se changer les idées. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui. L'un de ses compagnon essayait de lui faire peur. Il sourit. C'était l'un des nouveua. Il avait un frêre en deuxième année et ensemble, ils étaient presque aussi pire que les jumeaux Weasley. Mais cette fois le jeune aurait plus peur que lui. Le petit arriva à côté de lui et s'apprêta à le faire sursauter quand Neville s'exclama:  
-Qu'est-ce que tu fait là?  
Le jeune fit un bond en arrière, bascula et tomba sous les rires des autres Gryffondors.  
-Comment t'as fait pour savoir que j'étais là?  
-Tu étais trop bruyant, répondit Neville.  
=Mais j'ai pas fait de bruit! s'indigna le premièr année.  
-Ah bon? J'étais sûr d'avoir entendu l'equivalent de Peevees quand il fait tomber les armures.  
-Tu exagère, dit le nouveau en pointant un doigt réprobateur vers Neville.  
-Bon j'avoue. Je t'ai vu dans le miroir.  
Le jeune se mit à rire, bientôt imité par les autres.  
***  
  
-J'ai fini, dit Ron en repoussant son devoir.  
-Il était temps, soupira Hermione. Tu as vu l'heure qu'il est?  
Harry bailla.  
-Et si on allait se coucher? proposa-t-il.. C'est qu'on a cours demain et je ne voudrais pas m'endormir dans la face de Rogue.  
Les autres aprouvèrent et ils allèrent à leur dortoir respectif.  
***  
  
Neville attandit que Ron et Harry soient complètement endormis et il se glissa hors du dortoir. Il sorti de la salle commune et longea les couloirs jusque dans le Hall. Là, il dut se cacher de Peevees qui se fesait poursuivre par un Rusard en colère. Il attendit encore quelques instants que Miss Teigne, qui l'avait senti, rejoigne son maître. Il réussit finalement à sortir du château et il longea les murs en espèrant ne tomber sur personne. Malheureusement, il tomba sur la dernière personne qu'il s'attendait à trouver là, Rogue.  
-Neville Londubat, rugit-il. Que faites vous dehors? Vous devriez être dans votre dortoir. Vingt points de moins à Gryffondor.  
Il lui fit faire un demi-tour et s'aprêta à le reconduire jusque dans Poudlard, quand il fut happé et violemment jeté sur le sol. Neville se retourna brusquement et distinga nettement le vampire qui essayait de mordre sin professeur, apparement incoscient. Il attrapa le mort-vivant et, d'une force qu'on aurait jamais cru possible venant de lui, le projeta sur le mur.  
Il se retourna vers Rogue et vit qu'il était conscient. Neville se figea en constatant que cela voulait dire que Rogue connaissait son secret. Ceci permit au vampire de se jeter sur lui. Il bascula et sa tête frappa violement le sol ce quii le sonna. Il retint un cri de douleur quand la créature planta ses crocs dans son cou. Ses forces l'abandonèrent au fur et à mesure que le vampire buvait son sang. Ses sens se brouillèrent, il entendit une voix crier un ordre puis tout devint noir. 


	4. chapitre 4

Voici le chapitre 4 pour la fête de Rêveuse.  
  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
  
La dernière chose dont se rappelait Neville était une douleur au niveau du cou. Ses sens étaient encore brouilles et il ne voyait pas où il était. Il entendit des voix.  
-Vous êtes sûr professeur qu'il ne se changera pas en vampire? demanda une voix de femme.  
-Absolument, répondit une autre voix que Neville identifia comme étant celle du Professeur Arrowny. Il aurait fallu qu'il boive le sang du vampire qui l'a mordu et il nhe l'a pas fait.  
Une porte s'ouvrit et deux autres personnes entrèrent.  
-Vous m'avez compris Severus? I l faut éviter que les élèves n'apprennent ce qui c'est passé cette nuit, du moins pour l'instant.  
-Bien Dumbledore. Des vampires qui se prommènent dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, il y a de quoi à faire paniquer les élèves.  
-Ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y en ait aussi dans le château, dit Arrowny.  
-Et pourquoi? demanda McGonagall.  
-Vouus m'avez bien dit que le professeur de Défence contre les forces du Mal de l'année dernière était un vampire?  
-Oui.  
-Et bien, je crois qu'il aurait pu ouvrir une porte quii permet à tout les vampires de rentrer sans y être invité.  
Pendant leur conversation, la vue de Neville était revenue et ill constata qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Donc, la première femme qui avait parlé devait être Madame Pomfresh. Il essaya de se lever mais il ressenti une douleur lancinante à l'endroit où le vampire l'avait mordu. Il laissa échaper un grognement. Les professeur arrêtèrent de parler et se dirigèrent vers le lit. Mme Pomfresh se précipita vers le lit et entrepri de vérifier si Neville n'avait pas de fièvre.  
-Est-ce... commença Neville, mais l'infirmière lui miit un thermomètre dans la bouche.  
Elle poussa un petit cri en voyant que sa température était en dessous de la moyenne. Elle essaya de prendre le pouls de Neville, mais appuya, par mégarde, sur la morsure du vampire. Neville grinça des dents et elle se précipita pour aller chercher un pansement.  
  
***  
  
Arrowny regarda l'infirmière s'occuper de Neville tandis qu'elle le forçait à avaler une potion qui l'aiderait à dormir et à reprendre des forces. Le jeune Gryffondor n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Heureusement, il était arrivé à temps. Mais il n'était pas là pour s'occuper de Neville, mais bien d'Harry Potter. C'était plus pressant. Ilpartit vers sa chambre. Li avait probablement déjà un message venant de LUI.  
  
***  
  
Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient en Botanique.  
-C'est bizarre, dit Hermione, Neville n'est pas là.  
Ron continua à parler avec Harry tandis qu'Hermione écoutait la théorie du cour exposée par le professeur Chourave. Ils durent se mettre en équipe de trois pour faire le travail.  
-Qu'ets-ce que ça mange ce truc? demanda Ron en pointant une plante du doigt.  
-Enlève ta main! s'écria Hermione.  
La plante mordit Ron.  
-Aïe!  
-Ça répond à ta question? demanda Harry.  
-Mr. Weasley! Si vous aviez écouté au début du cour, vous auriez su que ces plantes sont carnivore. Allez à l'infirmerie.  
Ron sorti de la serre et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il rencontra Arrowny qui en sortait justement. Il le saluat, mais Arrowny semblait distant. Ron fronça les sourcils en remarquant une mèche de cheveux gris dans la chevelure noire du professeur. Sentant qu'on le fixait, ce dernier se retourna et demanda ce qui n'allait pas.  
-Vous avez du gris dans les cheveux.  
Arrowny chercha ses mots.  
-C'est... euh...un...  
-Un effet secondaire d'une potion, répondit Rogue qui arrivait justement. J'ai un mot à vous dire Alcor.  
Il je ta un regard significatif à Ron qui compris qu'il n'était pas le bienvenue et il parti.  
-Peevees a renversé votre potion tue-loup dans les cachot. Vous aurez donc à aller à la Cabane Hurlante ce soir.  
-La Cabane Hurlante? demanda Arrowny en fronçant les sourcils.  
Rogue grimaça aux mauvais souvenir que cette cabane lui rappelait.  
-La Cabane Hurlante est située à Préaulard, mais il y a une entrée à partir du parc de Poudlard, sous le Saule Cogneur.  
-Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aprécier cet endroit. Je me trompe?  
-Non. J'ai de très mauvais souvenir à propos de cet endroit à cause d'un autre loup-garou qui est venu enseigner ici.  
Il s'arrêta net. Il était en train de raconter sa vie à ce jeune professeur. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais quelque chose chez Alcor lui donnait envie de se confier. Ce dernier sourit et dit:  
-Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécis pas votre présence, Severus, mais je dois y aller. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez venir me montrer comment entrer dans la cabane. La pleine lune est ce soir. Venez une heure avant la tombé du jour.   
Sur ce, il parti, suivi de Rogue qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été aussi sympatique.  
  
***  
  
C'était un peu avant le coucher du soleil. Harry était tranquillement assis avec Ron dans un coin de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Hermione vint les rejoindre.  
-Nous devrions aller voir Hagrid. Ça fait longtemps que nous ne l'avons pas vu.  
-C'est la pleine lune ce soir, fit remarquer Ron. Il faudra faire attention.  
Ils s'apprêtèrent à sortir quend Neville les rejoint.  
-Je peux venir avec vous? demanda-t-il.  
Ils hésitèrent, mais finirent par accepter. Ils sortirent du château et allèrent rejoindre Hagrid. Ce dernier leur offrit des biscuits et du thé.Ils ressortirent après une heure à bavarder. Il fesait déjà nuit et la lune projetait sa lueur argentée.  
-Tu ne te transforme pas? demanda Ron à Neville après un moment.  
-De quoiii tu parles?  
-Ron, tu vois bien que Neville n'est pas un loup-garou, dit Hermione.  
-Mais qui vous a mit cette idée dans la tête? Le seul loup-garou qu'il y a ici est... derrière vous!  
Ils se retournèrent et crièrent en voyant la bête. Hermione eut la brillante idée de sortir sa baguette et de jeter un sort de repoussement. Ils courrurent jusqu'au château. Malheureusement pour eux, le loup-garou était plus rapide. En désespoire de cause, Neville avança pour .nerver la bête. Cette dernière lui sauta dessus, mais il l'évita. Elle retomba sur ses pattes et se prépara à revenir à la charge quand Harry ramassa une branche et l'enflamma avec sa baguette. Le loup-garou n'osa plus s'approcher. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la porte, toujours tallonnés par la créatures. Ron chuchota, effrayé:  
-On ne peut pas ouvrir la porte tant qu'il est proche. Il risquerait d'entrer avant qu'on ait pu la refermer.  
-On pourrait réessayer le sort de repussement, proposa Hermione.  
Harry secoua la tête.  
-Je ne crois pas qu'il va encore se laisser avoir par un sortilège.  
-Tire lui la branche dessus, suggéra Neville. À ce moment, on pourrait ouvrir la porte, entrer et la refermer au plus vite.  
Harry s'exécuta. La branche manqua le loup-garou.   
-Harry? dit Ron. Tu es peut-être un bon attrapeur, mais pour ce qui est de tier...  
-Attention! s'écria Hermione en poussant Ron de la trajectoire de la bête furieuse. Cette dernière s'écrasa sur la porte.  
_Stupéfix! cria Harry en pointant sa baguette sur le loup.  
Le loup fit un bond de côté et évita le sort.  
-Neville! s'écria Hermione, utilise le Draconis.  
-Le Draconis? Mais ça va le tuer. C'est un humain le trois quart du temps je te signale.  
-Tu as raison. Et c'est vrai que tu réussis le sort parfaitement.  
Hermione pointa sa baguette vers le loup-garou qui lui bondi dessus.  
-Draconis!  
La bête fut propulsée à cinq mètre de là. Cela permit au Gryffondor d'entrer dans le château.  
-Je croiyais que tu n'étais pas capable de jeter ce sort, Ron, dit Harry.  
-Moi aussi, répondit Ron, éberlué.  
Au dehors, la bête continua à grogner. Les quatres Gryffondor retournèrent à leur dortoir.  
  
  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤  
Fin du quatrième chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. 


End file.
